


love high

by satiricaldepression



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Alternate Universe - High School, Lupercalia, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricaldepression/pseuds/satiricaldepression
Summary: it's lupercalia and kihyun wants to get laid. obviously, fucking the academy's top boy is his only option.





	love high

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to watch chilling adventures of sabrina to understand this. just know that they are witches/warlocks and lupercalia is holiday where people are matched and have sex

kihyun has never been one to take part in the academy’s festivities. not that he doesn’t enjoy partying, he actually likes going out a lot, but he just can’t ever be bothered to spend his time participating in frivolous witch traditions.

tonight though, is the day before lupercalia. and while kihyun thinks most of their celebrations are trivial, lupercalia, on the other hand, invokes some sort excitement in him. (or rather, he’s a horny young adult and what better excuse to get laid.)

three days— or four, really, if you count the pre games that happen the night before— of sex, sex, and more sex. of course, kihyun will never admit his avid enthusiasm for the celebration.

february thirteenth is the start of lupercalia, but the holiday really begins the night before. all the students party, and drink, and more or less decide who they will be fucking for the next three days. (despite knowing that whoever they want won’t be guaranteed to partner them during the matching.)

so kihyun finds himself making his way down towards the academy’s common room, half planning to get intoxicated and half hoping to find someone suited to his taste.

he settles in the crowded room for some minutes, taking a look around at the less than decent choice of people he has to choose from. there are a few pretty girls standing near the fireplace, and when looks toward them, he sees that they were already staring at him.

it’s not uncommon for people to be staring at kihyun. he’s extremely attractive— or so he’s been told— and normally kihyun wouldn’t be one to accept compliments, but when it comes to his looks, he loses all modesty.

he’s thinking about walking over to them. ideally, he would have chosen a warlock, seeing that he has a preference towards men, but it’s lupercalia and beggars can’t be choosers. before he can even decide to take a step forward, his name is being called in the opposite direction.

“kihyun.”

he turns on his heel towards the sound, but kihyun doesn’t need to look at face to know who the voice belongs to.

“chae.” chae hyungwon. top boy, son of the high priest, potentially the academy’s most lusted after student— currently seated on a couch between some numbers of witches and warlocks.

“taking a break from your studies, i see. nice of you to finally leave that dorm of yours and join us.” he flashes an inviting smile, but the attention is short lived because the witch on hyungwon’s right is grabbing his face for easier access to plant kisses on his neck.

kihyun rolls his eyes— something he finds himself doing a lot anytime he’s in the same vicinity as hyungwon. “not everyone can get by on their good looks and family, chae. some people actually need to read the books in order to pass.”

“you think i’m good looking?” hyungwon tilts his head and the same smile appears. kihyun doesn’t answer the question. “but surely someone as academically gifted as yourself could spare one night away from the library, no? have a drink, it’s time to celebrate.”

he doesn’t look at kihyun as he speaks, his focus back on one of the girls on his left. hyungwon’s a tease— or so people say, if the way he’s shifting his attention between two women as well as kihyun right now is any indication.

kihyun partly feels as if he’s being ignored and it’s not a feeling that he likes. still, he indulges the conversation. “celebrate? by that do you mean have copious amounts sex for three days under the ruse of commemorating the witches before us?”

“yes that’s exactly it!”

kihyun rolls his eyes once more. (though the validity of his exasperation can be debated, considering he had planned to do just that— have copious amounts sex for three days.)

the show of annoyance doesn’t pass hyungwon and he near sighs before shoeing away the witches who were practically on top of him. “oh come on, it’s lupercalia, for heaven’s sake, kihyun. a sacred holiday of our people. and one of my favorites, i might add. a holiday to avert evil spirits and purify the city, releasing health and fertility.”

“need i remind you that we _are_ the evil spirits”

“i suppose you’re right,” his lips purse as if he’s actually thinking about it, “do i look evil, kihyun?” there’s no room to answer because hyungwon then shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts and moving onto his next question. “won’t you accompany me in tomorrow's festivities?”

kihyun scoffs but there isn’t annoyance behind it. “aren’t lovers typically composed of one man and one woman?” kihyun doesn’t actually mean it when he asks. he already was planning on matching with a warlock in the first place. it’s just a low blow to get on hyungwon’s nerves.

“oh please, those traditions died in the last century. along with the rest of our heteronormative customs.” he takes a sip of his drink— one that kihyun hadn’t realized he had been holding, but is now hyper aware of along with the way hyungwon’s lips are fixed to the edge.

“i suppose you’re correct.” of course he’s correct. kihyun would know better than anyone about breaking heteronormative construct. 

“perhaps i shall see you tomorrow then.” hyungwon stands up.

“if by chance we are suited during the matching, then yes, perhaps.”

“good.” he leaves of unfinished glass of alcohol on the foot table before adjusting his jacket. “good night, kihyun.” he smiles, then leaves without giving the warlock a chance to respond.

 


End file.
